swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Miles Davis
' Miles Dewey Davis III' (May 26, 1926 – September 28, 1991) was an American jazz musician, trumpeter,bandleader, and composer. Widely considered one of the most influential musicians of the 20th century, Miles Davis was, together with his musical groups, at the forefront of several major developments in jazz music, including bebop, cool jazz, hard bop, modal jazz, and jazz fusion. In 2006, Davis was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, which recognized him as "one of the key figures in the history of jazz". In 2008, his 1959 album Kind of Blue received its fourth platinum certification from the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), for shipments of at least four million copies in the United States. On December 15, 2009, the U.S. House of Representatives passed a symbolic resolution recognizing and commemorating the album Kind of Blue on its 50th anniversary, "honoring the masterpiece and reaffirming jazz as a national treasure". Tossup Questions # This musician included "Summer Night" as an outtake from an album which also includes "So Near, So Far." He collaborated with saxophonist Wayne Shorter and pianist Herbie Hancock on the album Nefertiti and featured pieces by guitarist Joaquin Rodrigo in his Sketches of Spain. This musician, who experimented with modal jazz in his fusion album Bitches Brew, created an alternate take of the modal jazz track "Flamenco Sketches" on an album that also includes "So What." For 10 points, name this jazz trumpeter who collaborated with Bill Evans and John Coltrane on Kind of Blue. # He's not Bob Dylan, but this man's album In a Silent Way marked the beginning of his "electric" period. He included songs like "Pharaoh's Dance" and "Sanctuary" in his album that defined the jazz-rock fusion movement This musician was known for playing with his back turned to the audience, and the music of Joaquin Rodrigo and Manuel de Falla influenced his (*) Sketches of Spain. After splitting with Charlie Parker, this recorder of Bitches Brew collaborated with pianist Gil Evans on the album, Birth of the Cool, and his best known album includes the songs "Freddie Freeloader" and "So What?" For ten points, name this jazz trumpeter who recorded Kind of Blue. # One of this musician's albums features Hermeto Pascoal's early compositions such as "Nem Um Talvez." In his later career, this artist often collaborated with the electric guitarist John McLaughlin, who is the subject of this artist's song "Go Ahead John," which appears on Big Fun. This man's second namesake quintet featured Wayne Shorter and Herbie Hancock, and his earlier quintet featured John Coltrane and was expanded to a (*) sextet with the addition of Cannonball Adderley. An arrangement of Joaquin Rodrigo's Concierto de Aranjuez opens this artist's album Sketches of Spain. He collaborated with Gil Evans on "Boplicity", which appeared on his seminal album Birth of the Cool. For 10 points, name this jazz trumpeter whose "Freddie Freeloader" and "So What" appeared on the album Kind of Blue. # This person's early fusion work often featured guitarist John McLaughlin, who is the namesake of one of this musician's songs. McLaughlin is featured, along with pianists Chick Corea and Herbie Hancock, on this person's album In a Silent Way. This performer often worked with pianist and arranger Gil Evans, and they featured the second movement of Joaquin Rodrigo's composition Concierto de Aranjuez ah-rahn-HWEZZ on the album Sketches of Spain. Name this trumpeter who placed the songs "Blue in Green", "So What", and "Freddie Freeloader" on his album Kind of Blue. # Groups lead by this man released records on the Prestige label with titles like Walkin' and Relaxin', and this man recorded a jazz arrangement of pieces from Porgy and Bess. This man worked with his nonet to make a series of 78s for Capitol Records that included "Jeru" and "(*) Venus de Milo", which were composed by saxophonist Gerry Mulligan, and rehearsed in the basement of his arranger Gil Evans. This man's music influenced by Stockhausen included In a Silent Way and another album with cover art by Mati. For ten points, name this Jazz trumpeter of Birth of the Cool, Bitches Brew, and Kind of Blue.